Possession
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Ponyboy gets possessed by a demon who wants to have a little "fun" with the gang. Will the gang find out before it's too late? How will they stop it? Warning: Character Deaths
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Outsiders. This is also sort of passed off of the possessions from Supernatural (which I am obsessed with right now) so I sort of don't own it too. :D**

**Oh, so the demon in this is a guy, so don't worry about it being a girl. :)**

**o-o-o**

Ponyboy walked down the street back to his house. He had just come back from a Pawl Newman movie alone. The day had quickly turned into dawn and tomorrow was Sunday. It was odd; no one was on the streets. It was as if Tulsa became a ghost town. He shivered. It felt like something was watching him. But, it was probably a feeling of being alone in the streets. Ponyboy shook it off, and continued to walk on.

Something raddled next to him, making Ponyboy spin around. An empty soda can dropped on the floor. A mouse probably hit it. Ponyboy turned around again to continue on but stopped instantly. A large black mist was floating in front of him. Ponyboy stumbled back.

'_What is that?' _Ponyboy asked himself in fear. The mist lunged at him, entering his mouth forcefully. Pony's eyes widened as he tried to gag it out. Then as soon as it has come, it was gone. But, it felt like it was still there. He felt his mouth turn into a smirk. _'Why am I smirking? Why can't I control my body?' _Then Ponyboy knew that the mist had something to do with it.

"Oh? You're confused, Ponyboy? How cute." He said. Ponyboy's body let out a chuckle.

'_What are you? How do you know my name?'_

"What am I, you ask? Well, of course, I'm just a…passing by…demon. I just need a host body to complete a task. Congratulation! You were picked for the job and I will never let you go. And how I know you? Your body has memories. Memories that I now have access too. I have been watching you for a very long time."

'_Get out of my body! Leave me alone!' _

The demon laughed. "Now why would I do that? You practically gave this body to me. You had one moment of fear, so I took the moment."

'_What's the task?'_

"Revenge. But, I thought that I should have some fun with your brothers Darry and Soda. And maybe, the rest of the gang too."

'_Don't you dare touch any of them!'_

"Aww… trying to ruin all the fun?"

'_It will never work! They will figure you out and find a way.'_

"Oh? But I can always find a new vessel. It's a shame, I really like this body. So far, it's my favorite. No weapons work against me. Your body will just get damaged. If you get shot in the heart, you will live until I leave you."

Ponyboy's body started to walk back to his house. It stopped right in front of his door. Ponyboy smirked once more. "Here we go. Get ready for one hell of a ride Ponyboy." With that his smirk dropped and he opened the door.

'_Stop…'_


	2. First Kills

_**Demon's POV…**_

This body feels great! It's so young and can probably get away with things. Ponyboy's screams are music to my ears but he will soon give up with the struggle. I almost wanted to laugh.

I walked into the house after putting up my best Ponyboy mask.

"Hey Ponyboy…" I heard. I turned to look at…what's his name…Johnny. I wanted to scowl at him. He was disgusting! How can someone be that weak and pathetic? But I managed to force a small smile.

"Hey Johnny! What's up?" I asked. He just shrugged. Johnny opened his mouth up to speak but he closed it again when Soda swung his arms around us.

"Hey Pony! What took you so long? Your dinner is starting to get cold. I made it myself!" Soda said, smiling real big.

"Sorry Soda, as much as I would love to eat your colorful array of food, but I'm really tired. It's been a long day for me." I replied, trying to look as drowsy as I could.

"Alright, baby. G'night!" Soda patted me on the head before heading to the kitchen. I glanced back at Johnny who was giving me a strange look. But as soon as it came it disappeared.

"Night…" Johnny said.

"Good night Johnny."

**o-o-o**

_**Johnny's POV…**_

Something's up with Ponyboy. I don't know what though. Was he jumped by Socs after the movie? I'll ask him about it tomorrow I guess.

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

"I can hear you, Ponyboy." I started right after I went into Ponyboy's room. I walked in front of the window to see my reflection. A reflection is supposed to show your soul. Ponyboy looked at me with pain stricken eyes.

"_Just stop…"_ He pleaded.

"Oh, but the fun is just beginning. Don't worry Ponyboy, I'll make sure that your body remembers the feeling of killing someone. When I'm done using your body, it will leave you scarred, dead, or maybe insane. I love all three of the outcomes."

"_Go to hell!" _

"Been there, done that! And now I'm back!"

The door opened behind me and Soda walked in.

"Hey, baby, I thought you will be asleep by now." He said, sitting on the bed. I smiled lazily.

"I was just about to climb in."

**o-o-o**

I walked through an alley. It's time to get started.

"What are you doing here, kid?" A rough voice asked. I smirked and turned around. Three Socs stood there, switchblades out. I must have wandered to there side.

"Tell me, how much do you believe in _God_?" I asked. The Socs were startled by my question and looked at me weirdly.

"Why should I answer white trash like you?" One replied, cracking his knuckles. I snarled at his tone.

"Watch your mouth."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, you better pray to God that he saves you from this." I smiled, showing my true eyes. The pitch black eyes that I hide unless I feel like showing them. It caught them off guard and I quickly went to one of the Socs and twisted his head around 180 degrees, earning a dreadful snap. I took out Ponyboy's switch-blade and flipped it open, slashing another Soc's neck so that blood gushes out. The body fell to the ground next to the one with the broken neck.

My attention turned to the last Soc who was stumbling backwards in terror. He fumbled for a gun that he kept in his pant's pockets and held it at me.

"Stay away, you monster!" He shouted as he cocked the gun and shot. The bullet hit me in the arm, making swing back a little from force. Ponyboy's blood spilled out and onto the stained floor in the alley.

"Bullets don't work on me human." I informed and slapped the gun out of the Soc's hands. Slowly I brought up the switch-blade and brought it down on his side, slowly slicing it. The Soc screamed in pain but I quickly stuffed his mouth with a part of the Soc's shirt that I tore off. I then forced my hand into the slice I made and searched for the Soc's heart before ripping it out. The rich kid muffled screams held for another second before dimming and his body went limp. I chuckled as I licked my lips.

**o-o-o**

_**Ponyboy's POV…**_

I…I just killed people… No… The demon killed them using my own body and I had to watch him in full view doing it. All the screams…the dull eyes…the blood…and the heart that lay on the ground… I was also shot, but I didn't feel a thing. I glanced at where I was shot. The wound was gone.

"See, Ponyboy, this is how strong we've become!" The demon said. He wiped my mouth off, smearing it a bit. The demon also tore the bodies so that they were barely recognizable and ate the lungs and livers of the Socs. I went deeper into the darkness of my mind. I can't take this anymore. I want to throw up but I can't in this state that I'm in. The demon chuckled and left the area after making sure that there were no tracks.

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

I heard Ponyboy's whimpers in the back of my head. I made sure he saw the full detail of the art that I made of blood. Cackling, I washed myself in a public bathroom. I can't look like I just murdered when I get back to the house.

The next day, I was the second one up. I don't need sleep but I had to look as natural as possible. I made my way down to the TV, turning it on and going to the channel where the news was going to be showing soon. I sat on the couch, full attention on the TV. The dip on the couch must have woken Steve up as he sat up. The news was going to start in a few seconds and I can't wait to see the reactions of everyone seeing the art. Soda drowsily walked over and sat down on the couch next to me.

_Tulsa News_

'_Three dead bodies were found yesterday in an alley in Tulsa. The bodies were found ripped apart to the point where the bodies were barely recognizable. The fatalities were all high school students from Will Rogers High School. The three victims are Shawn Riley who was 17 years old, John Jones who was 16 years old, and Michael Gallagher who was 17 years old. The families of these kids were sent there regards and will be speaking in an assembly at the school tomorrow._

'_Detectives have also found that all three victims' livers and lungs were ripped out and are missing. The victim, Michael, also had his heart ripped out and thrown a few feet from his body. The victim, Shawn, had his throat cut while the victim John's neck was snapped and the head turned a full 180 degrees._

'_The police have found no clues to who murdered the victims, but when they do, the murderer would be put in jail for a very long time.'_

The TV then showed images of the scene. I never noticed all the blood that splattered all over the wall before, but it was a nice touch. I wanted to start laughing but I held it in.

"Oh my God, that's horrible!" Soda cried. "Who could do something like that?"

Well, I don't know Soda, how about your cute little brother? Steve shook his head next to me.

"That person must have had a lot of practice to not have any traces." He said.

"The death was even so bad that it reached the newspapers for the nation." Darry added as he joined them, sipping a cup of coffee. "I can't believe it happened so close and no one heard anything."

"Maybe it was just out of anger?" I asked to act natural.

"I doubt it." Steve answered. I shrugged it off and went to walk outside. It's time to continue.

"Where do you think you're going?" Darry asked, blocking my way to the door.

"I was going to visit Johnny." I replied.

"Ponyboy Curtis, there is a murderer out there!"

"I know, and I'll be careful. I just want to make sure that Johnny is okay."

"Fine, but one of us is coming with you."

I frowned. It's going to be more difficult with a person trailing me. But, even so, I nodded.

"Can Two-Bit come?"

**o-o-o**

**Alright, I have a question for all of you. Shall I have a character death in the end (hint-hint Ponyboy)? If that happens, there will be extra chapters. And one more thing. Should I make this rated M? I think I should. I will probably make all the deaths more graphic.**


	3. Can You See Me?

**Thank you reviewers and special thanks too Joey Bermuda Ketail, radgreasers, and i r endangered spy crab kbby! You helped pick the outcome of the story. And by majority, Ponyboy will get killed. Maybe, just maybe, I'll have a small scenario in the end where he lives…**

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

After the long wait for Two-Bit to stop by the house, I was practically itching to leave. My first part of today's plan is to get Two-Bit drunk at Buck's. After that, I will merge in with a crowd that is leaving and walk off to the victim's house where I will sneak in the window and wait. Then after that is done, I sneak back to the bar and we will leave.

It took a few more long hours before the damn bastard finally got drunk enough to not be sober enough to notice people around him. I stood up from a chair, slipping a book in my pocket, which I used to not look suspicious, and then creped out, careful not to make to sudden movements. I quickly made my way through Tulsa to the Socs' side and went to Bob Sheldon's house. His group really got popular here, so why don't I just pay him a visit.

I walked around the big house to what I know is Bob's room from my information that I gained. After getting in through the window I went behind the door. I could already hear Bob going to his room. Damn, was he loud! I can't wait to silence him forever. I already know that his death won't be enough for me so; I guess I will have to go for more.

Bob entered his room, beer in one hand and chuckling up a storm. I waited until he was about to sit on his bed when I pushed the door shut, catching his attention.

"What the hell are you doing here grease?" Bob asked, glaring. I chuckled at his reaction, making him snarl at me and threw his beer bottle at me which I caught effortlessly.

"Really, is that all you got? You throw like a little girl that hasn't held a ball before." I taunted, shattering the bottle. I picked up a small sharp shard of glass and walked over. I already how I want this art project to turn out. Bob took out a switch-blade and threatened me with it. Quickly he slashed at my face and I caught his arm, bending it back until it snapped. A scream rung out through the house and I cursed. I can't have anyone checking in on us. I grabbed a blanket on his bed and stuffed his mouth with it until no more could fit.

"Shut the fuck up!" I hissed and held his arm up to be closer to me. I took the shard of glass and then carefully started to take off all the layers of skin on his body. His muffled screams made my skin curl in excitement, encouraging me to continue this torture. Soon, all of the skin was off of the arm leaving bloody muscles. Bob had already died from loss of blood. For the next hour, I made sure to skin every inch of skin on the body.

The front door opened and two more voices rung throughout the house. His parents were probably back.

"Bob, we're home!" His mother called out. I smirked as I hid behind the door again. I might get more fun than I planned on. "Bob?"

"Bob! You're mother is calling!" His dad yelled. I heard a small whisper of "I'll check up on him" from his mother and footsteps clapped the ground towards the room. Once Bob's mother entered the room her face twisted up in horror and she screamed at the top of her lungs, sinking to her knees. I quickly took this time to stab my hand through her back before the dad came. My hand touched all kinds of organs before reaching the other side of her body. The mom coughed up blood and the scream subsisted as she became limp on my arm. I retracted my arm and her body flopped next to Bob's bloody form.

"Honey? What's wrong!" It was the dad's turn. He ran in the room, first noticing the smell of blood. I grabbed the sheets of the bed and the dad turned to me with such hatred in his eyes.

"You! You did this!" he screamed.

"Yeah? Do you like my work?" I asked smiling, once again showing my true eyes. I brought up my hands and dug my nails in the dad's scalp tearing off skin. The father struggled against my bloody grip but I tore off the skin on his face and he fell to the floor dead. I then took the sheets and tied the father's feet up and hung him suspended from the ceiling.

**o-o-o**

After leaving the house and washing off in there sink, I went back to Buck's where I went upstairs after seeing Two-Bit passed out on the counter. No one bothered to wake him. I looked through all the rooms, trying to find one where there was probably a man sleeping with a prostitute. It wasn't that hard to find at least one. I closed the door to the room behind me, catching the two's attention.

"Hey! You can't be here! Get out!" The male commanded. I didn't answer as I stepped up to the man grabbing his head and ripping it off his body with my new strength. The prostitute screamed and stumbled out of bed. Throwing the head aside I tipped a bone out of the male's dead body and plunged it in the girl's throat. This should be good for today. I'll continue tomorrow. I probably gained a lot of attention lately.

**o-o-o**

"Hey, Two-Bit, let's go. I already finished the book that I was on. We should go and see Johnny." I said shaking Two-Bit's passed out body. Keith groaned and got up.

"Alright…" He replied groggily.

After we left the bar, we went to where we usually find Johnny in the lot. But of course, he wasn't there because of how late it became in the day. We then went back home where the whole gang was. They were all huddled in front of the TV. On there was an urgent news report. One look at the TV, I knew it was my murder.

"What's going on?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"More people were murdered." Darry answered.

'_Sherri Valance, a cheerleader at Will Rogers High School, walked into her boyfriend's house after he wouldn't answer any of her calls. She found the bodies in Bob Sheldon's room. Aaron Sheldon, Bob's father, was found suspended upside-down from the ceiling with the skin on his face ripped off. Mary Sheldon, Bob's mother, was found with a hole in her chest which looks just like a hand had pierced through her body. Bob Sheldon was found entirely skinned from head to toe. Various blood tests have proved that this was indeed Bob's body.'_

The TV showed the scene before switching over to an interview with Sherri.

'_I can't believe anyone would be that sick!' Sherry exclaimed, her red hair stuck to her face because of the tears that poured from her fluffy red eyes. The scene then went to Buck's bar._

'_Two more deaths were reported at Buck's bar today soon after Sherri Valance found the dead bodies. Angela Shepard found the bodies of Allen Kirkland and a prostitute, Ella O'Neill. Allen's head was torn off and tossed aside while Ella's throat was pierced using one of Allen's bones.'_

Once again they showed the crime scene.

"This has to be by the same person that killed the Socs yesterday." Darry implied. Soda nodded.

"I was just at Buck's!" Two-Bit informed.

"Hold on, Ponyboy, were you there with him?"

I nodded taking out my book and placing it on the coffee table. "I was only reading a book though. Two-Bit wanted to get a drink before we see Johnny."

After a small conversation, I decided to head in, passing by a mirror on the way.

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

I watched Ponyboy go to his room. He's definitely acting weirdly. Something caught my eyes when Ponyboy passed a mirror. My eyes grew wide. Was it just me or did Ponyboy's reflection seem off? As Ponyboy was walking, he didn't even look at me, but the reflection was looking at me with sorrowful eyes that screamed "Help". It was also a second off. It has to be my imagination. That's not possible.

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

I think Johnny saw me. We held eye contact. Can he see me? I hope he can. I need his help more than ever. I cant watch myself kill anymore.


	4. Library

**Thank you my beautiful readers :D! Thank you PinkAmy, Phoenixx Rising, nadine1231966, and Bindizoya Sagiaq for the reviews.**

**Review Reply to Bindizoya Sagiaq: Go ahead, use the idea :)**

**The information used on this was from a Supernatural Wiki page about demons. I give credit to the people who wrote the demon page on supernatural-tv-series .wikia .commercialcom. FFN doesn't allow me to put a link so its separated. :)**

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

"I think that something's wrong with Ponyboy…" I said quietly after the room quieted down more.

"I don't see a difference." Steve replied, shuffling his playing cards.

"I see a difference, but I thought that he was just affected by the recent murders." Soda joined in.

Darry shook his head. "Then how do you explain him going outside without a moments delay and groan when I told him to go out with someone?"

"He never wants to go to places with people. He's such a loner." Steve argued.

"Um… I don't know if this is my imagination or not, but I thought I saw Ponyboy's reflection looking at me when he passed the mirror over there." I brought up. Wow, that makes me sound crazy. The gang erupted in laughter, or the ones that actually laugh a lot, and I blushed. Why did I say that?

"Well, that's what mirrors are for, Johnny. You can look at people using them." Two-Bit joked.

"No…But his actual body wasn't looking at the mirror. Ponyboy's reflection was a second later than the body and was looking at me like he was calling for help."

"That's ridiculous. It's practically impossible." Darry reasoned.

"Well, I also noticed that Ponyboy never ate a single bite in the past few days... and he never hangs out with us anymore. He's always out. Have you noticed whenever Ponyboy leaves the house, the murder strikes?"

There was silence. The gang didn't have an argument for that.

"Wait…Are you saying that our kid brother is the one murdering all of those people?" Darry suddenly asked.

"I don't think that he has the guts to murder." Dally spoke up.

"Well, I don't think it's actually him…"

"Then who is it?" Soda asked.

"I don't know… But I think I heard of this happening before… If what I think is true, then I don't feel like its safe talking about it here…"

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

Johnny knows, and soon will the gang. Damn it. I need more time. Then again, this could be a lot more fun for me. I guess I can kill the gang in front of Ponyboy. That will break him completely.

I got up from the bed after I heard the front door shut. Everyone in the gang left the house. I made my way outside the door and looked around. The silhouettes of the gang were in the distant. I knew that I had to keep my distance so that they don't notice me. I flicked out a razor that I grabbed just before I left and smiled. I can't wait to see there reactions when they know what there little Ponyboy is now.

I followed them to the library.

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

"What is this place? It's filled with books. This is probably heaven for Ponyboy." Soda said looking around him.

"It's called a library…" Darry sighed. Probably disappointed.

"So what are we doing here?" Steve asked. I didn't answer but left the gang for a few minutes. My dark fingers hovered over the books on the shelves in search of a certain book. Once I found it I pulled it out and brought it to the gang.

"Why do you have a book about the supernatural?" Darry asked, raising his eyebrow. "You don't seriously think that those stories are true."

I nodded, placing the book on the table and flipping through it until I found the right page.

"A demon?" Soda asked

"Demons are dark, evil, malevolent spirits of Hell, created from human souls after extensive torture, mutilation and corruption in Hell. The majority of demons are normally trapped in Hell, but some can reach the Earth, where they can possess human bodies for their own cruel, destructive purposes." Darry started to read. "On Earth, demons manifest as long, slender clouds of black smoke and vapor, though there is one known demon whose smoke form on Earth is instead red. Demons generate electromagnetic interference in this smoke form, especially when together in large numbers. Demons can possess human bodies as vessels on Earth with which to better interact with the mortal realm than would be possible in their smoke form. When a human is possessed by a demon, the only distinguishing feature is that their eyes will change colour (when the demon reveals its demonic or malicious nature) to black, red, white, yellow or another colour, depending on the type/rank of the demon.

"Among the basic powers among demons and the abilities which all demons possess are telekinetic powers with which to move people and objects around and through the air with the demon's mind. Demons also give their vessels enhanced and superior strength and stamina compared to an ordinary human's when possessing the vessel, and can sustain themselves without any need for sustenance or sleep and possess enhanced senses.

"Injuries to a demon's vessel that would be fatal to humans such as stabs, gunshot wounds and blunt force trauma do not harm the demon unless the injuries are caused by special means such as supernatural weapons and creatures, although the demon still does not heal the physical damage to its vessel and thus must smoke out of a vessel if and when the vessel is badly crippled enough by sustaining enough damage.

"Some black-eyed demons and higher-ranking demons have displayed several abilities not seen among regular-ranking demons, including invisibility and instantaneous teleportation from one place to another. Demons can also manipulate electronic equipment to their will, can use thermokinesis and generate and control fire, can cause tremors, and can manipulate others' biology for purposes such as torturing by using this power to cause painful haemorrhaging.

"Very high-ranking and powerful demons, such as the yellow-eyed, white-eyed, and red-eyed, possess higher and more powerful special abilities, and sometimes are even powerful enough to challenge angels' power. High-ranking demons could enter and manipulate humans' minds and dreams, and could generate massive bursts of intense, burning light capable of obliterating large areas.

"High enough ranking demons are more resistant against and less affected by anti-demon weapons such as salt, holy water, the demon-killing knife and even smiting by angels.

"In the mortal realm, demons can possess human bodies as vessels for them to use to physically interact with the physical world. Unlike angels, demons do not need a human's consent to possess them, and they can possess corpses as well as living human bodies. Humans are especially vulnerable to possession when feeling scared or anxious. Demonic possession can be blocked by wearing anti-possession charms. Demons usually possess a vessel by entering the human body in their smoke form through the mouth.

"Once a human is under demonic possession, the demon can take full control of the body from the human, although the demon can also give the human back control if it wishes or the human can take back control from the demon through very strong willpower. If and when the demon is exorcised, the vessel will retain no memory from possession except for times when the demon let the human be conscious while the demon used their body. During demonic possession, if a living vessel suffers any injuries, then while the possession will stop these injuries from affecting the demon and keep the vessel alive, it will not heal or repair them; thus, if and when the demon leaves its vessel, then the injuries will take harm and effect on the former-vessel.

"Demonic possession apparently also causes a chemical change in the vessel's circulatory system, making the vessel's blood become demon blood; and whenever a demon uses their powers, they leave behind a trace of sulphuric yellow powder. It would appear that the amount of sulphur a demon produces depends on its power-level; most demons only leave small traces of sulphur.

"Demons can leave their human vessel by exiting through the mouth, which is called smoking out due to the smoke form demons take on Earth outside of vessels; demons can either smoke out by will, or can be expelled their vessel by means such as exorcism. Among the means of forcefully removing demons from their vessels, the most common is exorcism. Exorcism is painful for the demon, and once the exorcism rites are completed, the demon will be expelled from its vessel and sent back to Hell. It seems to vary between demon exorcisms whether or not the vessel survives the process, although if the vessel suffered any fatal injury during demonic possession, then death is effectively certain."

"Wait, before any of us have to suffer anymore, are you sure this is what's happening to Ponyboy?" Dally asked.

I nodded."We can test it out if you want…"

"How?" Soda asked.

"It says if we splash holy water on the vessel, it will show." Darry answered.

"But where do you get holy water from? A church?" Steve asked, moving his arms up in frusteration.

"Yes." I replied simply. "Let's check the book out. The rest of it tells how to exercise it and the rankings."

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

I walked over to the librarian and smiled kindly at her. She looked at me from over her book after a few seconds and smiled back.

"Good afternoon Ponyboy? Can I help you?" She asked, placing the book down.

"No, not really. I just think that your time should end right now, you old hag." I replied. Smiling, showing my black eyes. Before she could question or scream, I slashed the razor until it came out of the other side. My movement was so quick that cut didn't show on the skin of the old lady. I smiled, putting the bloody razor in my pocket.

I heard a gasp and turned around. A girl was staring at me in horror, dropping her book. She was about to screem but I raised my hand up and crushed her inner organs. I can't have anyone screaming. I walked around the library, careful not to get seen by any of the gang, killing everyone off one by one. The more I use my powers in this vessel, the more I feel stronger. In fact, I think that Lucifer is watching me at this second and smiling. I know he is because I feel at least 100x stronger than I did a minute ago. I think that I'm a higher rank than I was before. One way to see.

I walked over to the last person alive (besides anyone from the gang) in the library and held her hovering in air. She gasped.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. I just wanted to ask you a question, alright?" I asked and she nodded quickly. "Tell me, what color are my eyes?" I showed her my eyes and I heard her gasp again out of fear.

"W-White…" She gasped out. My lips curved to a melicious smiled. Finally, Lucifer recognized me! I squeezed my hand and the girl fell limp. I dropped her. Demons lie.

Testing out a new abilitys, I hid myself.


	5. Holy Coke

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Replies:**

**Mary: There will be chapters where he does talk, but Ponyboy thinks that efforts to talk out of his body is futile. But he does talk to the demon some more. There would be chapters where he actually does talk though. But it's in the later ones.**

**Phoenixx Rising: I hope my brain makes them run, but I don't know the outcome of this chapter yet. I really need to start planning chapters, but I'm sooo lazy… Actually, this reminds me of Doctor Who. I forget who's Rose's boyfriend's name is but he said, "You're just making this along the way, aren't you?" And the Doctor replied back. "Yep! And I do it brilliantly!"**

**Joey Bermuda Ketail: :D Here's the newest chapter. Omg… Every time I look at your profile picture, I can't help but smile. I keep forgetting to comment on it :). But anyways, do you watch Kagero Project (Mekakushi Actors)? Or did you just thought that the picture of Kido was awesome?**

**Bindizoya Sagiqu: No problem :) I'm sure you would do great, possibly even better because I'm not that good of a writer. But if you give it effort, I'm sure the story would be really good. That sounded cheesy. .**

**Awolnation319: Thank you. :)**

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

I walked over to the Librarian's desk and placed the book on it.

"I would like to check this out, please." I said, looking up. The Librarian looked forward, not blinking or moving. Maybe she's deep in thought, like what Ponyboy does often. "Excuse me?" I waved my hand in front of her face. Nothing.

"What's wrong, Johnny?" Dally asked, walking over with the gang, with a bored expression.

"The Librarian isn't responding."

Steve sighed next to me, reaching his hand over. "Hey, lady!" He shook her shoulder roughly. The movement caused her body to sway back and forth until her head flung off onto the ground and rolled a few feet. Steve recoiled his arm, letting the body go to flop of the floor.

"She's dead…" Soda gasped. Dally crouched down to the body inspecting it.

"The cut is clean and was done by a small blade." Dally commented, standing back up. "It's nice."

"This broad's dead too." Two-Bit commented, scowling. "She looks like a virgin. Who would be sick enough to kill a virgin?"

"We really have to get out of here before the cops come." Darry interrupted.

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

I sat down on the couch after exiting the library. Honestly, I was disappointed in there reactions. They seemed so used to it. I was hopping they had more of a reaction like the ones that I killed. The thought of the horrified, scared faces made me smile.

"_You're sick! Why do you have to kill all of them?" _Ponyboy asked me.

"I told you revenge." I answered, flipping open a book.

"_There's more to it."_

I smirked. "You're observant. You see, Lord Lucifer gave me a chance to take my revenge because he wants to take revenge himself. I'm helping him to cause havoc and send a bloody message to those angelic dicks up there."

"_What did Tulsa do to you?"_

"It's not just Tulsa. It's Oklahoma actually. Tulsa is just a starting point. But if you want to hear my story… Once upon a time there was a man of the name Cecil Ailith. You see Cecil was once a known man back in the day. For many years, he was never caught on my murders. But one day, he was shot in the leg, making it impossible to escape. And then, after being tortured in a cell for a month, he was hung. Even when he was being tortured in Hell, he could still hear everyone in Oklahoma, gathered together cheering for his death. But his death doesn't matter. What's gone is gone. He is no longer Cecil Ailith. He is now Ponyboy Curtis."

Before Ponyboy could answer back, the door opened and the gang walked in. Johnny looked scared at me and some of the others in the game were nervous. Some were skeptical in what they found out.

"Where did you go?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"We went to the library." Darry answered. I raised my eyebrow, giving them a questioning look.

"All of you? I'm pretty sure most of you never been to a library before. Why start now?"

"Soda asked a really odd question that none of us could answer so we had to look it up."

"Why didn't you ask me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and looked at them with a confused expression.

"We thought you might be studying or something." Soda answered.

"What was the question?"

Soda smiled, thinking of the perfect one. "What if aliens invaded Earth long ago and we're the aliens?"

I thought about it and holy crap. I had nothing to say to this. "Oh lord… I have nothing to say about this…"

Steve chuckled. "For once you don't have anything to say?"

"So you're saying that I always have an answer to things?"

"Yeah."

I smirked. "Well that just says how smart I am, unlike you who can't even find a logical answer to things."

"No one likes a smartass."

"And no one likes a jackass."

"Ponyboy! Language!"

I flinched. "Sorry, Darry." I moved on, motioning to the book. "So what book did you check out?"

"A book that has aliens in it. It's called _The Unidentified._" Johnny answered.

"Oh, that sounds interesting. I never read that book before. Did you say hello to Jane while you were there?"

"Who's Jane. She sounds hot!" Two-Bit asked.

"The librarian. She's a sweet lady."

Darry looked at me with sad eyes and sat on the couch next to me. The couch dipped in reply. "She's dead. We just found her dead."

"What?!" I asked, putting up my best horrified look.

"The murderer must have killed her."

Well, no shit.

"I think the police must have found the bodies by now…" Darry continued as he went up to the TV to turn it on. After turning the knob to the channel, he sat back down.

_Tulsa News_

_Jordan Black had reported the deaths of the librarian, Jane Morgan, from the Tulsa Public Library, Norris Lincoln, and Lacy Berk murdered at the library. Jane's head cut off by what looks like the cut of a razor. Norris Lincoln and Lacy Berk were both found with there inner organs crushed._

_There was no evidence that anyone else had been there except for a large pile of sulfur. Detectives don't know why sulfur, but we'll get back to you on that when they do figure it out. If anyone had seen the murderer, please call 911 immediately._

Johnny gasped and glanced at everyone in the gang. They looked back. When there eyes landed on me I gave them back a confused one.

"What?" I asked.

"A-Are you okay with this?"

I looked down sadly. "No. I'm going to miss Jane. She was really nice to talk too."

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

I reached down for the bag that had the book in it and took out two cokes. I handed one to Ponyboy who took it gratefully. Dally had put in some holy water before we came back to the house to test out my theory. Please don't work. I hope the murderer isn't Ponyboy…

Ponyboy opened the cap, taking a sip of it before bringing it the bottle down again. I relaxed. He wasn't a demon. So he wasn't the one who murdered all those people.

But still, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something.


	6. He's Right Under Your Nose

**Replies:**

**PinkAmy: Well, here you go :) Stay Gold!**

**Pony's Love Slave: Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Phoenixx Rising: I sent you a PM explaining it. But, just in case, read the "Library" chapter again. Well the information part. It explains why.**

**Awolnation319: Well, I'm currently writing about it, but it probably won't be updated on my profile for a few hours.**

**Outsidersophille13: You're like the first person that I made speechless :) I mean this isn't that good and it's really awkward. I think it's awkward because I feel awkward about writing this. I don't actually believe in demons or Satan, or angels, or god. It's just so weird, but I just wanted to write the story.**

**Goldenthorns: OMG! I love that song. Once my friend was talking about it being a good show and I thought she was talking about the song but she kept pestering me that there was no such thing as a song called that. I just rose my eyebrow at her, took out my phone and googled "Insanity" and it was one of the first results.**

**Joey Bermuda Ketail: Hibiya's my favorite. He's just so adorable. Truthfully, I love the anime and all but I think that the pace is so ridiculously fast. :/ Omg I'm blushing /. Thanks so much for the compliment. It's always good to talk to a fellow otaku.**

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

Holy water? They tried to use _holy water _on me? I'm so glad that Lucifer upgraded my status, or I would be on the ground with steam coming out of my mouth. That would have hurt. I faked a yawn.

"Tired, Pony?" Soda asked. I nodded.

"Well tomorrow you're going to school, so go up and get some sleep." Darry commented. I nodded and pretended to sleep.

**o-o-o**

**Two-Bit's POV…**

I walked alongside Ponyboy, Johnny, and Steve. We all walked to school together most mornings. I just go for the kicks, Johnny just goes to act more normal and be away from his family, Steve needs the education to get a better job later and Ponyboy is the one to get out of this place.

All the way there I winked at all of the blonde girls that passed by who just scowled at me in return. But that's okay; it's more fun if it's harder to catch.

Right when we were only a few steps away from the door to the school, the hairs on my arm stood up strait. Something is wrong.

A white light from inside the school. A bomb? I grabbed Ponyboy, and ran away from the school. Steve thought about the same thing and dragged Johnny after us.

There was an explosion and we all dove to the ground. I looked back and gasped. The whole school was gone. All that was left was burnt wood.

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

I stepped in front of the school, lagging a foot behind the others. I smiled, eyes turning white. My hand glowed to match my eyes. Two-Bit noticed a light inside of the school and he grabbed me, running the other direction.

I smiled and chuckled silently. We dove to the ground and everything behind us exploded in white light. As much as I just wanted to break down in laugher but I knew I had to hold it back. I turned around and inhaled sharply. "Oh lord… W-What happened?" People screamed around me and I started to hear sirens.

"You guys okay?" Steve asked, getting up.

"Y-Yeah." I replied. Johnny nodded.

"I am so glad that I didn't drink anything before this…" Two-Bit groaned, getting up. Steve gasped in mock.

"Two-Bit didn't drink and he's glad about it?"

"Guys, this is no time to joke about this…" I interrupted.

"Ponyboy's right…" Johnny agreed.

"Who would do something like this? Do you think it's that murderer?"

"It has to be. I don't think anyone else would dare to come here at this time." Steve replied.

I sniffed around. It's time to give them another hint on what they are up against. "Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Johnny asked, sniffing the air.

"It smells like sulfur… But why would there be any sulfur here?"

Johnny paled while the two elder greasers tensed. "Maybe the murderer left it here?"

"But why?"

Before any of them could reply back, I heard our names called. We all turned around and saw Darry and Soda sprinting over. When Soda saw me he wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay! I heard the explosion." Soda cried. "I came here as fast as I could."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Darry asked, concerned laced in his voice.

"I'm fine, Darry."

"How bad is the explosion?" Soda asked as he looked up from me. When he saw the destruction, his mouth dropped. "W-What…"

"What happened?!" Darry finished.

"That's what we would like to know." Another police man joined us. "May I ask some questions?" We all nodded.

"When did you notice the place was about to blow up?" The police man asked, taking out a notepad and a pen.

"We were just outside the building and about to walk in but Two-Bit here," I pointed to the Mickey Mouse lover, "saw a… what did you see?"

"A white light." He answered.

"A white light?" The policeman asked again, raising an eyebrow before writing it down.

"Yeah and it was really bright."

"Two-Bit and Steve grabbed Johnny and I and we ran away for cover." I continued. The policeman nodded.

"Were any of you on this campus anytime from the first attack?"

"No sir."

He closed the notebook. "Thank you for your time."

**o-o-o**

The whole gang sat down in our living room. A few hours passed before Darry changed the channel. Two-Bit drank himself to sleep anyways.

_Tulsa News_

_A huge explosion happened at the local high school, demolishing everything. Over a thousand students were caught up in the explosion. None of them survived. Only the few that were outside came out with a few scratches. Planes are now being loaded for an immediate evacuation. All passengers will be searched. If you are still listening to this, you must leave the city immediately._

**o-o-o**

"Guys! We need to go!" Soda shot up from the ground. Darry shook his head.

"It would be too crowded. We will go first thing tomorrow morning." Darry commanded. "I suggest all of you stay here for today. We will all be enough for one murderer."

"What if it's more than one though? Like two people?" I stated. "What if the murderers are just really close to each other that they don't leave each other sides?"

Dally looked at me weirdly. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Just throwing out possibilities," I shrugged, opening a book.

"You're okay with all of this?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, I know if I'm with you guys I'll be safe…Wow… that's like from a cheesy movie…"

The others chitchatted around me. I smiled and made an illusion of myself reading a book. I also made myself invisible. They won't notice me. I'll be gone for an hour or so.

I quickly ran to the nearest airport and snuck in on the current plane and first plane to be loaded onto. I took a seat. A few minutes later, the plane went in the sky. I waited until we reached the climax on our height before standing up and walking to the front of the plane. I opened the pilot door.

"Excuse me sir, you're not allowed to be in there." A worker comes up to me. I whirled at her sending her flying with an invisible force.

"You talking to me bitch?" I snapped. People screamed and some got up to face me. I responded by snapping there necks simultaneously. I spun around and walked to the pilots who were trying to land the plane quickly. I laughed as pushed them away from the steering wheel. One man shot me in the side. I cursed. I forgot that they have at least one defense system in these scrap metals.

Jabbing my elbows into the two sculls, I knocked them out. I then grabbed the plane's steering wheel again and dove it down, slightly angling it to hit the airport. The plane plummeted down at a fast speed and all I can hear are the screams of the passengers. And then we hit the airport and I hit the ground.

When everything stopped again, I stood back up, dusting myself off. I shattered at least every single bone in this body. Maybe crushed some internal organ. I noticed that I was bleeding a lot and walked to dead passenger. It was a greaser wearing a jean jacket. I took it off of him and put it on. This should be enough for now. I ran back to the house and took off the illusion.

Johnny walked out of the bathroom and looked at me weirdly. "Did you wear that jacket before?"

"Yeah, why?" I answered. He shook his head and sat next to me.

"What do you think about all of these murders?"

"I don't really know what to think. Speechless, you know? But I don't really know anymore, the murderer might be right under your nose but there's failure to notice anything." I stood up. My fun is about to end. Almost everyone here is dead and probably everyone from the state evacuated. How boring. I left the living room right after I told everyone it's been a long day. They understood.

**o-o-o**

_Tulsa News_

_Do not leave your homes. Everyone who tried to evacuate Tulsa are now all dead. I repeat, do not leave your homes. The murderer is still out there._


	7. Clever

**So I forgot to tell you all, I decided that I'm just going to settle on Ponyboy dieing. :/ Sorry. I'm just so lazy. And we are getting to the end. This or the next chapter will be the end.**

**o-o-o**

The next morning, everyone woke up to Ponyboy reading in the center of the room.

"Morning Ponyboy," Johnny greeted. Everyone stayed behind that night, and decided to sleep there. But, usually, Ponyboy isn't the one to first wake up.

"Good morning Johnny." The demon answered, giving off a small smile. The demon lifted up the book that Johnny got from the library. "This is an interesting book."

Johnny started to sweat. "W-Where'd you get that?"

"I saw it lying around. I ran out of new books, so I picked it up. It's quite accurate, if you ask me." The demon then started to read through it again. Johnny blinked, horrible realization dawned over him. That was definitely something Ponyboy wouldn't say. Ponyboy would have been happy to read his books over again and know not to get in anyone's stuff like that. And that last sentence, how would Ponyboy know about that?

Johnny stood up and walked to the kitchen. Dally and Steve were arm wrestling while Soda helped Darry make dinner (and adding food coloring).

"What's up Johnny?" Soda asked.

"Ponyboy just something un-Ponyboy…" Johnny answered; quiet enough for Ponyboy not to hear.

"So?" Steve asked, listening in. "You aren't really figuring that Ponyboy's a demon again, aren't you?"

"I am…"

"Demon's aren't real. You're just influenced by the movies Ponyboy took you too." Darry insisted. "Plus, we already tested it with holy water."

"But, the book also said that the stronger demons aren't affected by holy water."

"Okay, what are you thinking on doing to show us that he is?"

Johnny thought about it for a moment. If demons have a quick reflex, then they shouldn't have any problem on catching a knife right? Oh, won't the two elder Curtis brothers reject this idea.

"Throwing a knife at him." Johnny suggested quickly.

"No!" Both Darry and Soda rejected.

"We are not throwing a knife at Pony." Soda added.

"That's why you thrown right next to him so that it won't hit him."

"What if he moves? He could die!"

"That's why you just hope he doesn't." Dally said. "I can throw it."

Both Darry and Soda looked like they wanted to faint. Who could blame them? Both are really protective over Ponyboy. Dally stood up, taking a kitchen knife off the table. He walked to the edge of the kitchen and set eyes on the reading Ponyboy, who still doesn't know what's going on. Dally threw the knife to the left of Ponyboy's head. They all were expecting Ponyboy to scramble out of the way and squeak after the knife struck the wall. But none of them were expecting Ponyboy to catch the knife in between two fingers without even looking up.

"Oh? Clever." Ponyboy said, placing down the book. The demon looked up and smiled at them.

"What…?" Darry started, unsure what to say.

"Cat's got your tongue, Darry?"

"Ponyboy would never have been able to do that! Who are you and what have you done with him?"

"I'm Ponyboy." The demon answered.

"No you're not! What have you done with my kid brother?"

"I am Ponyboy."

Darry stomped over to him, brandishing a fist. The demon only smiled more mischievously. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Darry stopped and glared at the demon. "And why not? You're not my brother nor are you human."

"This is Ponyboy's body. Any damage put on it will hurt him, if I somehow leave this body."

"How long have you been in that body?" Two-Bit asked, serious for once.

"Not that long. It was the day before all of those murders started happening. Oh, how I loved all of those screams. All of them begged for there lives."

"Get out of him, you demon!" Soda yelled.

"Not just yet." Ponyboy's eyes turned white and Johnny gasped. The next thing the gang knew was that they were pinned against the wall.

"Oh that reminds me, Ponyboy says hello."


	8. Couldn't Save Him

**All right guys, I'll make an extra chapter where Ponyboy lives. But when that chapter starts after this one, it's going to go back to where the airplane crash was.**

**Gah. I only have 4 days left of school~ And I still have my finals :( *cries* I need to get a B- in my geometry or I'll have to do tutors all summer. I hate having an Asian parent. It's so tough. I just need .20% to add to my grade for my B-…. I suck at math. Seriously. If you ask me to answer 1+1, my first reply would be window. I'm so nervous.**

**o-o-o**

"Cut that shit! You're just a monster!" Steve exclaimed. The demon walked over to him with a malicious smile.

"How so?" The demon asked.

"You take over an innocent kid to thousands of people!"

The demon chuckled. "Tell me, is a sword or a gun labeled as a monster? Is it evil?"

"What-"

"A gun, for example, killed millions upon millions of people, and yet it's not evil. So how can I be evil? Think about what you say before it comes out Steve Randle, or you might just pay the price. Someone might just get angry…like me…" The demon locked its white eyes with Steve, and then Steve's face was masked with pain. He clenched his teeth together as blood started to fall, like waterfalls, from his chest. The red liquid mixed with the dirty carpet. Steve squeezed his eyes closed and clenched his nails in his palms. Steve started to cough up blood and blood started to fall from his eyes.

"What was that story called, Bloody Mary?" The demon spoke again. "Mary, a woman who did in front of a mirror, both of her eyes scooped out. How about I just take your eyeballs? To feel her pain?"

Steve started to get dizzy. He is losing too much blood.

"Steve!" He heard. That was Soda. The pain stopped and he opened his eyes.

"Ponyboy didn't really like you Steve. It makes me mad. So, I'll just kill everyone here, one at a time in front of you. Make you suffer."

"Screw you!" Steve hissed. The demon's eyes flared in amusement and he reached a hand towards one of Steve's eyes.

"Stop it!" Soda interrupted making Ponyboy whirl in the direction. He stomped to the handsome greaser.

"Soda, Soda. You were Ponyboy's most favorite person in the world. So I'll make your death quick. But, that won't be fun for me, you see? Your death would be the quickest one here. But that doesn't mean, that it would take a few minutes or seconds. Oh no. Maybe an hour of torture."

"Ponyboy! Can you hear me?" Soda yelled hopefully. His heart beat a trillion beats a second.

"He can't hear you. This is my body now."

"Ponyboy! Please stop!"

The demon could feel Ponyboy stir inside and started to resist. He pushed him down more. "Save your breath for your screams."

"Ponyboy! Wake up!"

"Shut up you fucker!" The demon punched Soda and everyone could hear a large crack. Soda screamed as blood fell from his nose which was crooked.

"Ponyboy…"

"You just don't know where to give up, don't you?" The demon used his power to throw Soda to the ground and pin him. Ponyboy stepped on Soda's neck and pressed down. "I'll suffocate you? You want me to step on your neck or shall I have you suffer from a water torture. Both would shut you up."

"Don't you dare, kill him!" Darry yelled but was ignored.

"The water torture would be nice. I just have to hold your nose while I poor water down your throat."

"Ponyboy…" Johnny now started to call. But again it was ignored. The demon looked directly at Soda's face, pressing his foot down harder, but the more he looks at Soda, the more he feels Ponyboy struggling.

**o-o-o**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

I hear there voice, but it's so far. Who is saying that? I want to see them, but I'm so tired and I probably don't want to see the bloody mess.

"Ponyboy!" I heard again. It sounds so familiar. Who is it? I want to find out. I struggled to take a look but I was pressed down again. The demon must not want me to see.

My name kept being called, and slowly I recognized the voices. Was the demon doing something to the gang? I tried breaking free with as much effort as I can muster. I can feel myself getting loose and demon trying to force me back to the depths of my mind.

"Get out!" I yelled. And with one final push I broke free, but the demon was still inside me. It hurt and sank to my knees, clutching my heart. I squinted my eyes open and saw everyone still pinned to the wall and Soda on the floor with a broken nose. My eyes opened wide in horror.

"Ponyboy?" Soda asked. "Is that you? Did we get through? Is the demon gone?"

I could still feel the demon struggling to gain control. It took all of my efforts to sustain in for now. I won't be able to hold it.

"Soda! Please, kill me!" I pleaded, tears dripping from my eyes. "I can't hold the demon back much longer. Hurry, before it comes back!"

No one moved. But Soda moved his hand to grab my hand. "I can't kill you."

"Please! I'm as good as dead! I won't live this. All of the bones and organs in my body are crushed, and I have three bullet wounds. Might as well take the demon with me before any more harm is done."

Soda shook his head again. I was about to say something, but it was too late. The demon took over.

**o-o-o**

**Normal POV…**

The demon chuckled. "It's a shame, you had a chance of putting me back to hell." The demon strangled Soda who gasped for air. But the demon stopped short, feeling Ponyboy struggle again, but this time it wasn't for control, it was forcing the demon out.

"No…" The demon said. "Impossible. You should be drained of power." The demon gagged and the greasers saw a black cloud in Ponyboy's mouth. The demon body chocked and then Ponyboy screamed as the black cloud escaped from his mouth to the window and out it. Then Ponyboy's body went limp and everyone that was pinned can move.

"Ponyboy!" Everyone went to the limp teen.

"Are you there? Please respond…" Johnny pleaded. Ponyboy opened his eyes as blood spilled the floor from his body.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Darry spoke up, getting up to go to the phone.

"Thanks…for…helping…me…get…back…control…" Each word was followed by a gasp from Ponyboy. Soda touched Pony's arm but it was followed by an inhale.

"Come on, stay with us Pony! The ambulance is on its way! You can live through it!" Soda said.

"No… I won't… make it…"

They heard sirens outside the door. Had that much time passed? Everyone looked out to see people exiting the ambulance. Soda looked back at his little brother. Ponyboy stopped breathing and was staring off, not blinking.

"Ponyboy? Ponyboy! Wake up! Come on!" Soda pleaded. The paramedics came in the house, helping Steve and a struggling Soda and fixing up the wounds. They tried helping Ponyboy, but it was all too late. The youngest greaser and the one that was supposed to leave Tulsa, was dead.

Everyone just wished that they could go back in time to save him. But of course, that was impossible. Ponyboy died feeling like he murdered all those people, even though it wasn't him at all.


	9. Extra: Haunted

**I decided to write this chapter on the same day, so if you haven't read the last chapter, read it. Well unless you want to read what would happen if Ponyboy lived. This is what that's about, just in case you are confused.**

**So this is when Ponyboy is at the airport. And this is the last chapter.**

**I've been sitting for hours, writing all day, and guys, my butt is numb. It feels so weird.**

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

I was about to go on the plane, when I remembered that I'm a stronger demon now. That would have been close. If I went on, this body would have been crushed. I walked away from the airport, eyes turning snow white. I raised my hand which now glowed white and soon the whole airport blew up including the airplane. I smirked, heading back. I don't want my silence as a hologram being to suspicious.

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

I know that Ponyboy isn't Ponyboy. It's a demon. Everything made sense in the book that matched Ponyboy. I swear I even saw his eyes go white for a split second. I went back to the library. There was police tape around the doors but no one was there so I went in. I walked back to the spot where I found the book about demons, searching better. Maybe I can find a way to drive it out safely. Holy water won't work, so it must be a strong demon. So salt probably won't do much. I searched a few more minutes until I found the right book. I opened it up. It was only a few pages long, but they had an exorcism in it. It was in Latin though. Of course it was Latin. There were also pictures of a devil's trap

"I hope this works…" I said before taking off with the book.

**o-o-o**

**Demon's POV…**

I turned on the TV once I got back.

_Tulsa News_

_The Tulsa Airports was blown up, killing many inside…_

The TV rambled on and Johnny sat next to me.

"Hey Pony," He greeted.

"Hi Johnny." I replied, giving him a smile. "What's up?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Can you get me one of your books from upstairs? I'm really bored, you know?"

"Okay, which one."

"It doesn't matter."

I know something's wrong.

**o-o-o**

**Johnny's POV…**

Ponyboy left upstairs and I quickly got up and ran to grab a marker. I ran to the kitchen, pulling out my book, and started to draw the devil's trap as accurate as I could.

"What are you doing?" Darry asked, pissed.

"One more test, please! It's washable." I said. Darry sighed but let it be.

"Hey, Johnny, I got a book for you." Ponyboy called out and walked towards the kitchen, reading the back. He stepped right into the devil's trap before looking back up.

"Thank you, can you put it on the table?" I asked. If this is right, he shouldn't be able to leave the circle unless it was broken.

"Sure." Ponyboy went towards the table but stopped short and looked like he tried to step more but couldn't. He looked down, eyes glinting dangerously at the mark. "Son of a bitch! How could I fall for something like this!" he cursed throwing the book across the room at a dangerous speed.

"Johnny, why can't Ponyboy move?" Soda asked.

"He's not Ponyboy." Johnny replied. "A demon. I drew a devil's trap."

"You bastards!" Ponyboy's eyes went white, startling everyone. "I knew something was off."

"Give Ponyboy back!" Johnny commanded.

"Is that what this is about?" Ponyboy's eyes glinted again and he smiled. "Well, he's dead. I killed him."

"What did you do?" Darry asked, stepping up.

"I killed your precious brother!"

"He's lying." Johnny said. "I saw Ponyboy in the reflection."

"Get out of him!" Darry ordered, raising his hand to slap the demon.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that Darrel… You wouldn't want to hurt Ponyboy, would you?" The demon asked. Darry clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"I see this devil's trap useless. I can break out anytime. It just ruins the fun." The house shook violently and a crap appeared on the ground going towards Ponyboy. I quickly pulled out my book and started to read.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," I started to chant. Ponyboy glared at him.

"An exorcism? You think that would work?" He asked, laughing. But as I kept reading, his smile fell. The others were looking at each other nervously.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,  
Ergo draco maledicte et sectio "

Wind blew in the house as doors started to slam shut then open over and over. Ponyboy looked like he was in pain and he was on his knees, holding his throat. Book pages started to flip.

"Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica  
Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." I finished, and then Ponyboy screamed, a black smoke forcing his way towards to ceiling. And soon Ponyboy lay limp on the floor.

"Ponyboy?" I asked, shaking him.

"Pony!" Soda exclaimed joining me. Ponyboy opened his eyes which were watering. He sat up holding his bleeding arm. "Are you alright?"

"I…killed all those people…" Ponyboy said, tears now falling. Darry told Two-Bit to get the first-aid kit.

"No you didn't." Soda replied, hugging his brother as gently as he could. "It's okay, baby. It wasn't you."

"But it was."

**o-o-o**

**One year later…**

**Ponyboy's POV…**

I sunk to my knees, my whole body covered in the gangs' blood. I had killed them. I tortured all of them and I couldn't stop, no matter how much I wanted it. I felt there guts in my hand, I felt all there bones. I was alone. A monster. I'm evil. I knew I should have taken my life long ago.

Someone chuckled. I turned around slowly. I stood there, well it was the demon. He always was there now, taunting me and torturing me. "Well done, you killed your gang. Wasn't that great?"

I couldn't reply, my body was stiff from shock. "Stop it…" I pleaded.

"It won't stop. You did kill all of those people, after all. It's time to pay the price."

I watched in horror as everyone's deaths replayed in my mind. I screamed, clutching my head.

"Ponyboy!"

I jolted up from Soda's arms. Was that a dream? They were alive. Tears fell from my eyes. Everyone was there in the room, worried.

"You were screaming for half an hour. I thought you would never wake." Darry said, relieved.

"What was it about?" Soda asked. "You want to talk about it?"

I glanced at Soda, giving him a reassuring smile. "It was nothing…"


End file.
